


Jakku Serial Killer

by 18yearold



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rey, But NO sexual violence, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, also ben is jewish! yay, i swear this isnt like gruesome dkdjndnd, mention of chloroform but no actual use of it, ok so some violence, paranoid Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Rey comes face to face with a man (Ben) who resembles the suspect description for the Jakku Serial Killer.





	Jakku Serial Killer

“He lurks in the night and targets women in Jakku city. He is 6’0 and in his early thirties. The Jakku serial killer has long black hair and brown eyes. A victim who escaped before he could murder her says that he has a deep voice. More details about his appearance will emerge, authorities say. The victim is still hospitalized and in shock so it was challenging to pry out details from her. Once she has somewhat recovered, she will sit down with an artist to sketch the man. Stay safe, ladies.”

Rose turns off the T.V. with a shudder. “Can you believe he’s still out there? It’s been three months!”

Rey nods, “I know. I feel so bad for that poor woman. She is in such a deep state of shock that she can’t even speak!”

Rose sighs, “The police are just throwing out descriptors and she nods or shakes her head if he matches them.”

“His last murdered victim was located only six miles away from my work,” Rey mumbles.

Rose gasps, “Ask Finn and Poe to walk you to your car when you’re off!”

Rey reassures her friend, “They already do. Jesus, they need to find this guy. He’s scum.”

Rose exhales in relief, “Good. I’m gonna binge watch The Office to get my mind off that creep. You in?”

“Hell yeah.”

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Working the night shifts at 7-11 has Rey more anxious than usual. Tonight, her shift ends at 1 AM, but she can close shop if nobody comes in after 12:30 AM. Finn usually works alongside her, but he’s out sick and Poe is taking care of him.

*Ding!*

The door dings, indicating that a customer has entered. Rey blinks the sleep away from her eyes and heads to the front counter.

Wow. The customer is… extremely broad. And attractive. And has beautiful longish, dark hair. He’s got to be at least 6’0. He looks ten years older than Rey. And he… fits the description for the Jakku serial killer.

What the fuck does this guy doing at a convenience store at 12:30 AM? Could he the serial killer lurking the streets? No. This guy is smiling at her kindly, serial killers don’t smile. They just hack away at flesh and bone. Right? Or do they deliberately smile to lure victims into a false sense of safety? Rey wishes she didn’t have to contemplate whether a man was a serial killer, but that’s the world she lives in.

The man grabs a handful of packaged brownies and sets them on the counter. His hands are so large and in any other case she would be turned on by it. In this case, she’s mentally screaming about how this man could completely envelope her neck with one hand and easily strangle her dead.

“Beautiful morning, huh?” He jokes.

Rey freezes at the sound of his deep voice. Holy shit. The serial killer has a deep voice too️. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Rey smiles nervously and rushes to scan each item. Is he buying these brownies for his victims? Maybe it’s a quirk of his to feed his victims the same last meal. Who the fuck knows.

“I’m sorry you have to ring up my crap at 12:30 AM. I bet you just wanna be home in bed,” The man smiles sadly. He actually sounds guilty.

She spares a glance at him and she is ashamed to think that he is extremely handsome. He has a litany of beauty marks and a strong nose that somehow perfectly frames his masculine face. His eyes are a soulful hazel. He looks like a prince. She wants to run her fingers through his raven locks and…Okay, stop fawning over a probable serial killer!

“Oh, it’s, it’s no prob- problem, not a problem,” Rey stutters.

How many fucking brownies did she scan already? Ten? What if he got so many so that she would be distracted scanning and not notice as he shoves a rag of chloroform over her nose?

The man grins, “I uh, am celebrating with my close friends and we like 7-11’s brownies a lot.”

Rey tensely smiles back. She’s too scared to ask what he’s celebrating. Probably something serial killer related.

Rey can’t reign in the fear in her voice as she replies, “It- it- will be $10.95, Sir.”

The man looks taken aback by her tone, “Oh, right. Thank you.”

He hands her the cash and seems standoffish again. He avoids her eyes and says nothing more.

She hands him his change and brownies. He smiles politely one last time as he exits.

Rey breathes out a sigh of relief watching him drive off. Did she really come face to face with the fucking serial killer? Should she call the police? What if it’s not him? There are a lot of guys who could fit that description. Right?

Rey is too spooked to continue working. She drives home and heads to bed. Rose is not going to believe this shit tomorrow.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Rose exclaims, “You did not!”

“I did too!” Rey cries.

“Are you sure it was him?”

Rey lets out a frustrated sigh, “He fit the description!”

Rose tests her, “Race?”

Rey fumbles, “White but he also looked Jewish?”

Rose eyes her skeptically, “It can be hard to tell. Hair?”

“A little shorter than shoulder length. Black hair,” Rey answers.

Rose raises an eyebrow, “Age? Height?

“Late twenties or early thirties. He was like a few inches taller than 6’0,” Rey muses.

“His eye color?”

“Hazel. Brown in a certain light.”

Rose furrows her brows, “Voice?”

“Deep, just as the news anchor said!”

Rose pinches her nose, “This is probably just a coincidence.”

Rey nods, “I’m heading to work; I just had to let you know.”

“Do you want me to hang around the store in case he comes back?”

Rey smiles at the offer, “It’s fine, Poe is going to be working today. He’ll be out back unloading shipments, but I can always holler if I see the dude again.”

Rose frowns, “Okay, be careful.”

“I will!”

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

*Ding!*

Rey turns her head then nearly breaks her neck when she sees who it is. The man is back.

“Poe, can you come out here!” Rey loudly yells, not caring if it’s obvious to the man why she’s yelling for him.

The man’s eyes widen at her voice and he recedes into an aisle.

Shit. Poe probably can’t even hear her. He is outside after all.

Poe bolts inside before she can pull out her phone to text him, “What’s going on, Rey?”

Thank God. “Can you just stay here for a couple minutes?”

He sees the panic in her eyes and nods slowly at her. He glances around the store and sees the man turned away from them.

“I can handle this customer, Rey,” He whispers.

Rey shakes her head, “It’s fine. I’m just a little freaked out because he looks like…”

The man approaches the counter before she can finish her sentence. He’s picked an assortment of over the counter medication and a Snickers bar.

The fact that Poe is standing next to her scowling at the man calms Rey down a bit.

The man sheepishly smiles, “Hello.”

Rey greets him and quickly rings him up. He’s buying medication to treat insomnia. Nyquil, Zzzquil, Unisom SleepTabs, and  
Restorol - Extra Strength Sleep Aid. 

He’s probably using the meds to drug his victims! This is so fucking fishy. It’s gotta be him. 

“What’s with all the meds, buddy?” Poe asks suspiciously.

The man looks stunned by the question. “Oh! Well, I’m just trying out some over the counter sleep medicine. I want to see what will work for me.”

“That would explain why you came in at 12:30 AM the other night,” Rey can’t help but comment.

The man smirks at her, “And why I’m here at 10:00 PM.”

“It’ll be $26.34,”

He waves goodbye awkwardly at them and leaves. She heaves of a sigh of relief.

“So what‘s the deal?” Poe asks.

“He fits the description of the Jakku serial killer!” Rey whisper shouts.

Poe’s eyes widen, “You’re right.”

“Do you think it’s him?” Rey anxiously asks.

Poe shakes his head, “No way. It can’t be. The suspect probably changed his appearance after the description was released.”

Rey hums, “Maybe you’re right.”

Poe clicks his tongue, “How many times has he come in here?”

“Only twice including tonight. I’m just on pins and needles about this killer. His last victim was found just six miles from here!”

Poe nods in understanding, “You can always ask me to ring him up if comes back again.”

Rey relaxes, “Thanks, Poe.”

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

The man hasn’t made an appearance in two weeks. Her anxiety has lowered significantly. The Jakku serial killer hasn’t reportedly killed again, but Rey knows it’s just a matter of time.

Finn and Poe walk her to her car after a long night shift at 7-11.

Finn pats the roof of her car, “Have a good night, Rey.”

“Thanks Finn!”

“Stay safe,” Poe calls out.

“Night guys!” She waves them off.

They wait until she drives off before getting in their car to head home.

Rey’s driving to her apartment, stopped at a red light. She sees a tall dark figure at the sidewalk holding a bag. The crosswalk light signals that he can cross. He doesn’t though. He just stands there staring at her. She notices that he has a black hood up, obscuring his face. Rey sees that the traffic light has changed to green. She steps on the gas fast to avoid this odd interaction. Right as her car begins moving, the figure runs across the street. She startles and tries to break but it’s too late. She hits him with her car, but something tells her that this was his goal. Rey gasps and wheezes in shock and fear. She touches her head to find blood on her fingers. Shit. She just hit a man with her car. 

She is startled out of her thoughts by the sound of a knocking on her window. The hooded man is on his knees and knocks louder when she looks at him.

She can see that he has long blonde hair, despite having black stubble. Peculiar. He’s white and-

“Help! Oh, help! I think you broke my leg!” The dude howls.

His voice brings chills down her spine. It’s deep and sonorous. He fits the description. Minus the hair, but he probably dyed it so-

“Lady! Aren’t you gonna help me?!”

Rey is slack jawed. She manages to say, “Stay where you are. I’ll call the paramedics.”

“No! Please just let me in! I need to lay down! I’m bleeding!”

He seems a bit too eager to get inside of her car. Why does he want her to open her door so bad? If she was bleeding out she wouldn’t give a shit if she had to lay on the concrete floor. Not to mention, he deliberately got hit by her car. Could he be the serial killer? Is this how he lures his victims? Does he wait for them to check the damage and snatch them? Or is he just some bum trying to sue her for a payday?

“Sir, just lay down. I’m calling the emergency services!”

She takes out her phone to call 911. Before she can dial, he stands up and starts punching her window.

“Let me in! I need help! I need to lay down!” He shouts at her.

She screams, “Fuck! Someone help!”

Those words immediately change his demeanor. He no longer looks helpless or in pain. He frantically looks around before standing to grab a long wrench like tool from his bag. He looms over her and relentlessly strikes her window.

“HELP!”

“Be fucking quiet or you’ll be found in the river with the others!”

She tries to drive away but it’s too late. He manages to crack her window and open the door from the inside.

Rey screams as loud as she can, “AHH! PLEASE! HELP ME! HE’S GONNA KILL ME! PLEASE HELP ME!”

“Shut the fuck up!” He yells.

Rey isn’t close by any homes. No one can hear her. She is going to die.

“I thought you said I broke your leg, you fucking liar!” Rey snarks. 

The psycho hits her upside the head with his steel tool. Her whole body goes rigid in shock and pain. She gathers her bearings to attempt again to drive off, only for the hooded man to seize her arms. He holds them up roughly and pushes her out of the car.

She runs on foot away from him, only for him to follow her with her own car. He manages to crash into her with her car a multitude of times. She doesn’t let up sprinting though. She ignores the pain and keeps on running for help and screaming bloody murder.

“911! CALL 911!” She continues to scream.

A man emerging from the sidewalk hurries towards her. “What the fuck is going on?!”

It’s him. The man. The man she originally assumed to be the serial killer. The 7-11 guy.

“This guy stole my car and is trying to kill me! Please do something,” she sobs.

“Your head is bleeding!”

She grabs onto the man’s coat and holds him tightly. He will save her. He has to save her. She can’t die tonight. 

He hands her his cell phone and sternly orders, “Use this to call 911. Just run! I’ll hold him off.”

She nods fervently and dashes. She could run home. It’s a twenty minute walk, ten with her level of adrenaline and swift legs. But she worries for this kind man. She mentally accused him of being a serial killer. And here he is, saving her from the possible serial killer. She knows she should run. But she doesn’t want him to die.

Rey calls 911 then calls the closest police department to ensure someone is coming soon. She finds a nearby bush to hide in.

The kind man approaches the hooded man with his arms in the air, in a “what the hell” type of motion. The maniac doesn’t seem interested in explaining himself. He pushes the kind man forcefully. The kind man pushes him back. The hooded man picks up a piece of broken window glass and begins slashing the man with it. On his face, his neck, his chest, anywhere he can reach. The kind man pulls his arm back to punch the attacker. The crazed man is on the ground, cradling his bloody nose. The kind man continues hammering away at him. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. The hooded man appears knocked out. The kind man stomps on his neck to finally finish him.

The kind man heaves heavy breaths and turns his back for a moment. The hooded man takes that moment to reach for his wrench on the ground.

“NO!” Rey shouts.

She runs to kick the hooded man up the underside of his jaw. He splutters for breath then collapses on the floor.

“I told you to run away!” The kind man yells.

“He was about to attack you!”

The kind man stares at her in an amalgam of shock and awe.

The sound of police and paramedic sirens radiates. Rey cries, “Thank you for your help. You saved my life.”

“You saved mine too,” He whispers.

She opens his mouth to reply, but paramedics and cops swarm them before he can.

They are both rushed to the hospital in separate ambulances as police take their statements. Rey explains every little detail she remembers. How he purposely caused the accident. Breaking her window. His line about how she would end up in the river with the “others”. The kind man saving her. The hooded man attempting to attack the kind man. She passes out somewhere towards the end of her story.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

“Rey, are you there?”

“Maybe we should just let her sleep,”

“She needs to know what happened!”

Rey can’t stand the bickering, “I’m awake, guys!”

She blinks open her eyes to see Rose, Finn, and Poe by her bedside.

“Rey! How do you feel?” Finn asks.

“Like I got in a car accident and was chased by a maniac.”

Poe chuckles, “She’s okay.”

“We want to update you on everything! The maniac turned out to be the Jakku serial killer!” Rose exclaims.

Finn nods, “The survivor before you identified him! He’s in police custody. All the victims’ families want to thank you!

Poe grins, “And a bunch of people online raised money for your-“

Rey interrupts, “What about the man?”

Poe squints, “What man?”

“The man who saved me! I didn’t get his name. He was the guy who came to the store,“

“Oh! He is actually in this hospital. Would you like to see him?” Poe asks.

Rey enthusiastically nods. They bring over a wheelchair and she slowly sits.

Poe wheels her over to the man’s room. He knocks once then enters. 

The man raises his head from his pillow to look at her, “Hi.”

Rey gasps at the sight of him. A scar spans diagonally across his face.

“That son of a bitch gave you a scar?!”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Poe mutters, closing the door.

The man smirks, “You should see the other guy.”

“I’m so fucking sorry. You were just being a nice guy helping me and now you’re scarred. I’m so sorr-“

The man cuts her off, “Hey. I don’t care about a scar. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“What’s your name?” Rey softly asks.

He smiles, “Ben. What is your name?”

“Rey.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” he remarks.

“You’re beautiful,” Rey unconsciously mutters.

His eyes widen and he looks down at his lap shyly, “Would you like to join me in an afternoon stroll in our wheelchairs? I can’t stay in this room any longer.”

Rey giggles, “I’d love to.”

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

“You seriously thought I was the serial killer?!” Ben cackles.

“Look, you fit the description!” Rey defends.

“I’m Jewish! Have you seen my nose? I’m 6’3 and my hair isn’t even that long!” Ben exasperates.

“Oh shut up! It was a reasonable assumption!”

They laugh and talk about how insane their experience was.

“I really thought I was going to die that night,” Rey chokes out deep into the conversation.

Ben’s face morphs into utter sorrow. He reaches for her hand and lightly kisses her bruised knuckles, “You don’t have to worry about dying from the hand of another. Ever again.”

Rey smiles, “You’re my guardian angel.”

Ben simpers, “You’re m- an angel.”

Rey reaches a hand to caress his scar, “You’re a good man.”

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

“So, you’re Rey?”

Rey looks up from her comic book to see an older woman scrutinizing her. There is an older, handsome gentleman next to her.

“Uh, yeah. Who are you?”

“My name is Leia. Ben’s mother.”

Rey sits upright from the chair outside Ben’s hospital room, “Yes! Oh, yes! He saved my life. He is an amazing man! You should be so proud-“

“You’re gonna give him a chance, right?” The older man grunts out.

Rey’s mouth widens in surprise.

“Han!” The older woman admonishes.

“What? Ben is too socially inept to ever ask her out.” Han grumbles.

Rey wants the room to swallow her whole.

“I’m sure Rey is more concerned with her broken bones and concussion!” Leia scolds.

“I’m just doing right by my boy! You heard her, our boy saved her life! She should reward him with a date!” Han whines.

“What my husband is trying to say is, we are glad you are okay and hope for your speedy recovery,” Leia says through clenched teeth.

Leia drags Han away, whispering reprimands.

“Wait!” Rey says.

They turn to her in surprise.

“I… I actually would love to go on a date with Ben… If he were to ask me. He is such a sweet and funny person and- and- very handsome. And his compassion, is so erm, very,” Rey stammers to find the right words

Han smirks and Leia beams.

“Our boy has already left her a stuttering mess!” Han acclaims.

Leia smiles, “I know Ben would be happy to hear that.”

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Ben was discharged after three days in the hospital. Besides his scar, he hadn’t suffered any serious injuries. Just some minor cuts and bone bruising. He visited her every day and brought a new gift each time. He bought pastries, flowers, teddy bears, and a collection of comic books once he realized which series she liked. They made plans to eat at the hospital cafeteria today.

“Hi,” he greets.

“Hey,” she smiles.

“Did you read the comics I brought?”

“Yeah, thank you again. It keeps me entertained,” she says.

Ben nods then blurts out of nowhere, “Can I say something?”

He looks anguished, like he’s been keeping it in for so long. Rey nods repeatedly, “Go ahead.”

He exhales, “Please don’t feel pressured to accept my visits or hang out with me. I, I don’t expect anything from you. We don’t have to be best friends. We don’t need to be those people with Buzzfeed articles written about us that say ‘These Survivors of the Jakku Serial Killer Are BFFL’s Even After 10 Years!’ We shared a crazy ordeal, but that’s it. You don’t need to keep in touch with me or- or invite me to your wedding. Yes, I helped you fend the killer off, but it doesn’t automatically mean you owe me a lifetime of friendship or anything like that.”

Rey’s eyes well up with tears. That statement alone really shows what an amazing, nice guy he is.

Rey sighs, “Ben. I love when you come visit me. It’s the highlight of my day. I have fun with you. You make me laugh and smile. I don’t feel any duty at all to interact with you. I long for you. I like hanging out with you. I miss you when you leave. If I was fixated on what a dreamy knight you were, I would solely talk about the trauma with you. But I don’t. I’ve found out so much about you personally. Your school life, your career, your family, your goals, your feelings. I share my personal feelings and experiences in life with you. My family life, my friends, my dreams. I don’t want to talk about the stupid killer. I don’t romanticize traumatic experiences. I know it was just a shit thing that happened and it could have escalated into something worse if you weren’t there. But that’s it, I don’t think you were destined to save me or anything. You’re just a good man. If after ten years we are still talking, it’s not because I feel some weird obligation to keep in touch. It’s because you are still the wonderful person that you are today.”

Ben‘s eyes are glassy but he manages a toothy smile, “You are fucking incredible.”

She leans in to softly kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, “Also, there’s no way in Hell I would ever give Buzzfeed an interview.”

Ben cackles and hugs her tightly to his chest. 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

The next time Ben visits her, he asks her out. They’re watching reruns of The Office. The character Michael is berating Toby. Rey is comfortably laid out on the hospital bed while Ben sits on a chair next to her bed, holding her hand.

He absentmindedly rubs circles over her hand, “Only four more days until you’re out of here.”

“I can’t wait to leave. I need to get back into a sense of routine,” Rey snorts.

Ben clears his throat, “When you get out of here, I want to take you on a proper date. Would you like that?”

About time! After an entire month, he’s finally asked her out!

“Yes. I really would,” Rey instantly answers.

Ben leans in to press his lips against her cheek, “Thank you.”

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

“Sweetheart!” Ben calls out.

“Hey love, how was work?” Rey kisses him.

“Did you read my text?” Ben asks.

“No, what was it?” Rey hums.

Ben grins thrusting his phone towards her face.

It’s a Buzzfeed article. The headline reads “10 Years After Jakku Serial Killings: 2 Survivors Married Each Other! #RelationshipGoals”

Rey chortles, “No fucking way!”

Ben guffaws, “I know! My dad sent it to me.”

Rey rolls her eyes, “Remember when you thought I was only letting you visit me out of obligation and gratitude?”

Ben chuckles, “Yeah. In my defense, I was really into you and did not want a one sided relationship.”

Rey smiles, “You’re still that wonderful guy from ten years ago.”

Ben grins, “Even though I don’t always take out the trash on time?”

“That reminds me! Take out the fucking trash!” Rey snorts.

Ben strokes his chin, “Remember when I beat the shit out of a serial killer for you?”

Rey gasps, “You can’t use that excuse more than twice a month, Ben! We agreed!”

Ben smirks and pulls Rey into his arms, “I love you.”

Rey melts into him, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say I actually love the brownies at 7-11? lol that’s why it's in this story. Please comment below how you feel about this fic! Comments mean so much to me! It lets me know if I should continue writing or throw in the towel. Also comment your Twitter or Tumblr handles below! I wanna check out Star Wars accounts/blogs!


End file.
